


Our History And Our Truth

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara and Tommy have never been good at giving or receiving compliments...A post-series established relationship story.





	Our History And Our Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Suitcase In Another Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932762) by [roseandheather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather). 



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

Every day Tommy tells me that I am beautiful.

The old me, the person I was before we were partnered, would never have believed him, and shut him down with a venom-laced retort. I did my best to appear unattractive; clothes that didn’t fit, hair that was more hacked than styled, and not a hint of make-up. 

Tommy changed that, but not at once obviously, he’s not a miracle worker! It took time, and more than a little work on both of our parts.

I was attracted to him from almost the get-go, but he was so far out of my league, what with being an Eton and Oxford educated earl, whereas I was a graduate of the school of hard knocks, and so I kept my feelings to myself.

We’ve been through a lot together, more than most people, and yet it didn’t break us. Case by case and year by year our relationship grew. From colleagues to partners. From partners to friends. From friends to lovers.

From lovers to husband and wife. 

We’re not the same people we used to be. We both bear scars; real and metaphorical, but those scars are the path we had to follow to get to where we are now. They are our history and our truth. 

So, when he tells me I am beautiful I believe him; because he is beautiful too.


End file.
